Begin Again
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: this is set in the real world and basically it is a song fic for Begin Again by Taylor Swift. advanceshipping and ex-contestshipping.


**hey y'all! OMG MAH BIRTHDAY'S IN SEVEN DAYS! any hoo enuff 'bout me. this is just a songfic about may and ash. this is advanceshipping/ex-contestshipping. the song is begin again by taylor swift. just listening to this I saw it in my head, in fact, i'm surprised no one else wrote this. it will be AU and in the future, like they're in their 20s or something. anyway HERE'S DA STORY ENJOY!**

* * *

**Begin Again**

_May's POV_

I leaned in to the mirror finishing applying my lip gloss. Jeez, you'd think I wouldn't be THIS nervous about a date. Though it is a blind date. All I knew about the guy was he had messy black hair, his name was Ash, and Misty (my old college roommate and friend) said he "is a really nice guy". Yeah right. The last time she had talked to him face to face was at their high school graduation. For all she knew he was a serial killer now!

I sighed. _Why did I promise Misty I would go out with this guy?_ I asked myself, digging through my closet for a pair of shoes. I came up with a pair of strappy black heels and a pair of sneakers. I grimaced remembering how Drew hated when I wore the heels. He was insanely jealous and said he didn't want me wearing them because he thought they attracted too much attention to me.

_**(umm ok I HAD the song lyrics for Begin Again but then catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United) informed me that I couldn't have them up here. sooooooooo that sucks. any way u know the song, or if u don't go on youtube and look it up. later)**_

I settled on the heels and took one last look in the mirror. I had a loose, wavy white tank top on with a black jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed my purse, keys, and iPod and headed out. I turned on my iPod, turned the lock on my apartment door and went down to the garage just as my favorite song came on. The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Drew never liked this song. I recalled an argument we had about it one time.

_"How can you listen to that?" he said one day. We were at his house, just listening to music when it came on._

_"What's wrong with it?" I asked. "I like it, it's a nice song."_

_"It's about a dead hooker."_

_"It's much deeper than that!"_

_"Oh, yeah you're right, I'm sorry. It's about a dead _drug addicted_ hooker. Much different."_

Sometimes I wondered how we lasted together as long as we did.

_**(once again, can't use the lyrics)**_

I hesitated at the door of the café. This was the time we agreed on but . . . Drew was never on time for our dates so why would Ash be on time for this one?

I walked in any way and was surprised to see a man with messy black hair sitting at a table. He locked eyes with me, smiled, stood, and waved me over. Guess that's Ash. I walked over to him with shaking hands.

_**(no lyrics. *sigh* oh hey percy Jackson and the sea of monsters comes out today! anyone else stoked?!)**_

"Umm hi," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm May. Are you Ash?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Ash said with a smile. "Have a seat." I was about to grab the seat, when he grabbed it first and pulled it out for me. I blushed and thanked him. As I was sitting down I realized how that was the only time someone had done that for me.

_**(my mom is taking me and my friends to see it Friday as my birthday party.)**_

I sighed and looked at Ash. "I'm just going to be honest Ash." I looked at him with a straight face. "I was expecting you to be a serial killer."

He cracked up. "Ha ha ha! Well for all you know I am one!"

"Well then that makes you the nicest serial killer I've met."

He threw his head back and lightly hit the table. Seeing him laugh brought a giggle to my lips. Drew never laughed at my jokes.  
_**  
(my 13th birthday is tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited!)**_

"So May," Ash started. "Tell me about yourself. What do you like for music?"

"I'd have to say my top three artists are James Taylor, Ed Sheeran, and Taylor Swift."

"You like James Taylor too? How many records do you have?"

I pretended to count on my fingers "Hmm . . . oh I don't know . . . all of them?"

Ash looked shocked. "Really? I have never met one girl who has as many James Taylor records as me ever."

"Well, you have now!"

_**(no more lyrics . . . *through gritted teeth and a fake smile* thanks a lot eliminators!)**_

We spent the next hour talking, laughing, and exchanging stories until Ash looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked, slightly concerned. Had I done something wrong?

"It's nothing, it's just . . . you seem a little shy."

So he had noticed. "Really? Well I don't mean to be."

_**(it's not so much I'm mad at the eliminators, it's more because I was in the middle of one of my other stories and I got this great idea, and then my iPod pinged and I read the incredibly long PM from catspats31 and then I lost my idea.)**_

I sighed. "Actually Ash, that's not true."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I continued. "I'm really a vampire and I have to restrain myself from sucking out your blood."

Then he laughed again, a laugh that always brought a smile to my face.

"Wait." he stopped laughing for a minute. "You are joking, right?"

I giggled and nodded. He sighed in relief and I laughed harder.

_** (so yeah I guess I am a little bitter but if I take my mind off it for a while I'll think of it again.)**_

At the end of the date he walked me back to my car. When we reached it we stared at each other without saying anything for a while.

_Look Ash. I had a great time today. I just got out of a bad relationship though so . . ._

I almost said that to Ash but he cut me off.

"Hey umm, if you're not doing anything this Friday my whole family's coming over to watch cheesy Christmas movies. Would you want to come?"

I smiled and all thoughts of Drew left my head. "I'd love to. What's your address?"

He smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it down along with his number. "Call me some time, ok May?"

I smiled back at him "Ok. I had a great time today Ash. Later!"

Before I climbed into my car Ash grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me.

_**(plus this is time consuming cuz every two seconds my friend texts me and I have to stop typing and reply to her, and I can't tell her to stop texting me for a minute cuz she's at a family reunion and, take it from me, family reunions SUCK! so I'm taking pity on her cuz her family is almost as weird as mine.)**_

As I was driving home my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said picking it up.

"Hey May!" Misty's cheery voice rang out. "How was the date?"

"It made me forget about . . . him. Thanks Mist. I needed that."

"Any time girl. I've got to go. Bye!"

"Bye."

I put down my phone and reflected on my date with Ash. To be honest, I had given up on love after me and Drew. But Ash is making me believe again.

_**(ok it's done, hope u enjoyed, now I must go, later.)**_


End file.
